


Snapshots from the ‘Per Adversa’ ‘verse

by Lezzles



Series: Per Adversa Luce ~ Through Adversity to the Light [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezzles/pseuds/Lezzles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standalone stories of varying lengths taking place in the AU established in Per Adversa Ad Luce </p>
<p>Established canon up to Kate's return to the 12th, in Season Six with references and possible spoilers</p>
<p>Focusing on Ryan but also featuring Alexis, Castle, Beckett, Esposito, Lanie, Martha, Gates, Karpowski, and original characters from the 12th Precinct and their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the wedding gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Castle - ABC Studios and Andrew Marlowe do. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while to play.
> 
> I am not making any money from this; it's just to freeshare with my ff friends.
> 
> [AN If a snapshot needs an M rating it will be published under the title Mature Snapshots from the 'Per Adversa' 'Verse]
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Firestar385 for beta reading, Americanizing and generally correcting this work. Any remaining mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. All constructive criticism is welcomed - The only way to improve is to take on board other people’s comments. I hope you will enjoy the reading journey as much as I am enjoying the writing one.

 

 

* * *

_"It's family moments like these I will never forget"_

Rick Castle: A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

* * *

**June 2017**

 

On her wedding night Alexis Ryan sat at the bottom of the four poster bed, in the suite her new husband had booked for them, and waited for him to come from the bathroom.

Truth be told she was a little nervous because she had a wedding gift for him, which she really wanted him to like, but was worried he would have preferred her to give him later in their marriage.

"Hey." She blinked and looked up into Kevin's blue eyes. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't realized he'd returned to her.

"Hey, yourself." She lifted her hand and softly stroked down his face. He lifted his hand to hers in response and she captured his fingers between her lips, gently kissing them as he trailed them across. He smiled and leaning closer to her replaced his fingers with his lips, twisting his body down onto the bed and pulling her with him so that she lay on top of him.

His kisses were heating up, and he pushed the satin straps of her nightgown away from her shoulders, and down taking the gown with them and revealing her breasts to his view and attention. As they always did his lips on her body, especially her breasts, awoke her need for him, and she was starting to lose control and concentration.

But she needed to talk to him, needed to give him her gift. They had the rest of their lives to make endless love.

"Kev." She spoke softly, but firmly and pushed herself up and slightly away from him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Lex, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

She smiled. "I'm more than OK. And I want you, Kev. I always do. It's just… I need to talk to you for a minute first." Her pulled himself into a seated position opposite her, and tilted his head to look at her.

"You need to talk, now?" She smiled again at the needy tone in his voice.

"I want to give you your wedding present. I've been waiting all day to give it to you."

"I don't need a present, Lex. All I need is you, just you." He reached for her again, but she caught his hands and gave a shaky laugh.

"Well, sorry, but you're going to have to have this gift, 'cause it's non-returnable!" He stared at her and shook his head slightly.

"OK, then give it to me, so I can get back to showing you that the only thing I NEED is you." She bit her lip and silently stared at him for a moment, and then gently pulled his captured hands to her body and held them against her belly. Now he really was confused, and he stared at her in bewilderment.

"Lex…" his questions faded away as she softly started to speak.

"You can't feel anything yet, but it is there; and in a couple of months you may start to feel a gentle push against your hand, and then a little later some soft kicks." Her eyes were covered in a sheen of unshed tears as she gazed at him and the wonder starting to bloom on his face.

"Are you… I mean are you sure? Are you OK?" She laughed more confidently now as she saw his total joy and acceptance.

"I'm fine. But yes, I am sure. I did three tests this morning to MAKE sure. You are happy about this, right? I know it's so soon, but I…" Whatever else she was going to say was lost in his kiss, as he showed her, rather than told her, exactly how happy he was.

...

And years later when her son asked her why they started their family so soon after their marriage and if he was an accident, she was able to answer him with total confidence.

"No Darling, you weren't an accident. You were what we both wanted and you came at the exact time that we wanted you."


	2. the return

 

* * *

 

_"Sometimes the hardest things in life are the things most worth doing."_

Richard Castle: Antidote

* * *

**January 2014**

...

Kevin Ryan stopped at the base of the steps leading up to the Twelfth Precinct and hesitated to continue up them. He had gone up and down those steps more times than he could count, but he didn't often just stand and look up at the precinct and hesitate to enter.

The first time he had stood here had been on his first day at the Twelfth. He remembered the nervousness he had felt, but also the excitement and anticipation. He had come here from Vice, and although he had enjoyed his time spent there,  _mostly,_  and had felt satisfaction with the job he had done, Homicide was what he really wanted. He had helped to put away many dealers and pimps, and there were many people he had helped as well, although most of them he did not meet and never would. Still his sense of purpose and need to help others which had inspired him to join the NYPD in the first place had been partly fulfilled by his experience in Vice.

But Homicide was always his dream job. He had felt he would be able to really help people get justice and closure here. He had also been looking forward to the challenge of the puzzles he would face. He had felt his natural curiosity to discover more about everything he came across in his life would be an essential asset to his future assignment and he had been really looking forward to having to dig in and investigate when the main witness of the crime was unable to speak to them, because they would never speak again.

And then there was the time he had stood here next to his partner and gazed up at the carvings above the door with a deep sense of disquietude and guilt. A young girl was dead… DEAD… because his reactions were far too slow; and he had allowed someone to take away his gun and his shield. The most stupid thing he had ever done as a police officer. Esposito and Beckett and even Castle could tell him that Jane Herzfeld's death was not his fault, but he knew it was, at least partly, and he would always have to carry her death on his conscience. And now he had his own wife's death joining her on his conscience.

He had been proud of his undercover stint on Staten Island. Proud that so many of that crew, who made lives miserable through their prostitution rings and drug trafficking, had been sent to prison because of information he had uncovered. His only regret had been the woman he had fallen for, but been forced to leave behind. But then he had met Jenny and realized that what he felt for Siobhan had been nowhere as deep as he had thought. He was attracted to her and cared about her, but the feelings had been mainly engendered by the time and place and role. The person Siobhan wanted to be with was Fenton O'Connell, and that person didn't really exist. It was a role he had been playing and the feelings were part of the role. What he felt for Jenny was on a completely different level.

Still, although not the love he had imagined, he had  _cared_  about Siobhan, and wanted her to be happy and safe. So he had returned briefly to Fenton, never realizing that by doing so he would endanger his life, his wife and his future. Because of that decision the main part of his life had been swept away, and a part of him wished, not for the first time, that he, himself, had been totally swept away with everything else. His heart ached for the life he should have lived, but although he had not completely accepted it, he knew he would never be able to have it back.

And now here he stood, ready to return to the only aspect of his old life which still existed. Returning to the Twelfth could possibly return to him a sense of purpose back into his life.  _Something_  to live for; and yet he still hesitated, rooted to the spot by a deep sense of dread and fear. He wasn't sure if he could even do this anymore, despite the support he knew he would receive from his partners and friends and colleagues.

Nearly everyone from the Twelfth, even some people he hardly knew, had dropped by the hospital at some point to express their sorrow to him for the loss of his wife, to wish him well and to hope for a speedy return to them. He had never before realized the number of people at the Twelfth on whom he had made an impression, and it wasn't just him; Jenny had made an impact as well. So many of them spoke fondly of her and remembered the home-baked cookies she had sent in to the precinct from time to time.

He was silently willing himself to move, trying to pep-talk himself up those steps which suddenly seemed monumental, when he felt a hand slap on his back and an arm go around his shoulders.

"Kevin Ryan! Welcome back, buddy. It's so great to see you." He turned and looked into the face of a detective from Homicide he had never worked with, and didn't know that well. Tom Conroy was a fairly new member to the bullpen, having only started a couple of weeks before the Ryans went away for what became their last ever vacation. Kevin suddenly remembered that on Tom's first day he had caught him struggling with the coffee machine supplied by Castle, and had shown him how to use it. That was about the extent of their interaction, and yet now he was making Ryan feel welcome in a way he had rarely experienced.

With Tom's arm around his shoulders, and his voice chatting away in his ear, Ryan finally managed to mount the steps and return to the Homicide department of the Twelfth Precinct. At this moment in his life all he really wanted was to be wherever Jenny and his child were. But returning to his job was perhaps the first step to regaining something back into his life. Knowing that others wanted him to be back did not exactly make him happy, because he wasn't sure if happiness would ever feature in his life again, but it DID make him feel a slight sense of gratification. Maybe something could be salvaged in his wreck of a life. His steps forward would be baby steps, but at least they WOULD be forwards.

 


	3. the dinner

 

* * *

This snapshot was requested by the talented Firestar385, my wonderful beta reader and author of the amazing 'Castle' story  _"Spellbound"._ Thanks for the suggestion and hope you enjoy it

* * *

 

"… _my only comfort now is the long-standing tradition of torturing the boyfriend."_

Richard Castle: A Death in the Family

* * *

**September 2016**

...

As they stood at the door to Castle's loft waiting for the door to be answered, Alexis couldn't help laughing at the haunted expression on her new lover's face.

"Kevin, breathe! I'll protect you from Dad, although I'm not sure if you are really going to need any protection. I told you he cares about you too. He wouldn't have encouraged you to call me otherwise."

"I know that, but he's so very protective of you; you didn't see what he was like when you were missing. I wasn't exaggerating when I called you his most precious possession, and I really think he would have expected you to be home last night. Come on, Lex. The speed of this has taken us by surprise, and we're the ones in it."

She nodded slowly. "I may be precious to him, but I'm not anyone's possession! I am an adult who makes her own choices and he needs to start understanding that."

"I think he does understand that, it's just that you'll always be his little girl, however old you get. I think…" Whatever else he did think was cut off as the door swung open, revealing Castle to their view. He didn't look angry, but nor did he look very welcoming either.

"Ah! Come home at last, have you?"

Alexis scowled at him, "Dad, don't start!" she said in a warning tone.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Start what? I'm just saying you're home. That's all."

She pursed her lips. "Hmm, well we can always go away again, if we're not BOTH welcome."

"Of course, you're welcome!" His voice was light and surprised. "Come in, both of you." He ushered them both in, but as Kevin followed Alexis and passed him, he added in a soft voice, "I haven't got any guns, but I do have a nice knife collection!" Kevin's head shot round to look at him, and he swallowed hard as he saw the amused but also predatory expression on Castle's face.

"Not fair to use insider knowledge," he said, bringing forth an even bigger smirk.

"It's alright. You're quite safe. I promised Kate. Remember that Miss By-the-Book already told me that locking Alexis up was unlawful imprisonment, well apparently beating on her boyfriends is also unlawful - it's classified as assault, and as you're a cop, it would be assaulting an officer, which is an even more serious crime." And his smirk grew even wider as he also raised his eyebrows at Kevin.

Shaking his head, Kevin followed Alexis into the loft, to be greeted with a smile and a hug from Kate. The lady herself narrowed her eyes at Castle when she saw the flush on Kevin's face and his slightly worried expression, but the author just shrugged and then offered drinks to them all in a happy and welcoming voice as if the short conversation at the door had never taken place.

…

As Castle served their drinks, Martha swept down the stairs and Kevin gathered he definitely had her approval in pursuing a relationship as she swept him into her arms and told him how happy she was to see him. Martha had always been exuberant and welcoming when she had seen both Esposito and himself, but now he felt an even deeper level of acceptance.

With drinks in hand they settled down on the couches to chat until Martha's friend arrived. Kevin frequently felt Castle's eyes on him as they talked, but they were not disapproving, they seemed to be the opposite in fact, and he started to think that the words on arrival had been simply a joke to keep him on his toes.

His own eyes were fixed on Alexis as she chatted away and laughed and told them about the Swing club he had taken her to. She expressed her delight and enjoyment in the fact that Kevin danced, and that she would now have a partner with whom she could indulge in one of her favorite pastimes. As she mentioned this, she turned slightly and gave him a quick wink, and Kevin nearly choked on his drink as he realized the double meaning behind her words.

He just could not get enough of watching her. In a few short days his whole life had been turned on its head once more and his conviction that the rest of his life would be spent alone had been totally swept away by an amazing and captivating woman. He joined in the conversation when asked a question, but he was totally content just to watch and delight in Alexis' company.

He knew he was going to experience a great deal of ribbing from his partner, when Esposito saw how besotted he was with Alexis. But Kevin knew that his partner would also be happy for him and relieved that he was no longer alone. Javi had worried so much about him. He smiled to himself as he anticipated his partner's satisfaction when he shared that his housewarming gift had finally been put to use!

…

When they were joined by Martha's friend, Joel, the chilled mood of the evening changed to one of laughter-filled hysteria. From the moment he made his sweeping entrance, he proved himself a perfect match for Martha as his enthusiasm and enjoyment of life captured them all. It was quite amazing to believe that he had spent the majority of his working life offstage as his theatrical presence dominated from the moment he entered.

From the conversation of the night, it was clear he had been involved as director and producer of many very successful productions, and maybe his theatrical abilities were exactly why they had been so successful, as his understanding of the acting art allowed him to elicit outstanding performances from all he worked with. Certainly Martha seemed to believe that her finest acting took place under his direction.

He completely dominated from the moment he arrived, and even Castle had trouble keeping up with him. It was hilarious to see the author who usually controlled the conversation with his fantastical theories and spontaneous quips trailing behind. Castle, for his part, took it in his stride and seemed to enjoy Joel's stories every bit as much as the rest of them. If the night demonstrated anything it was that despite his apparent ego, Castle had humility in his soul and was perfectly happy to hand the limelight over to others.

As for Joel's stories, they were fascinating, interesting and hilarious. They featured many a household name, who had moved onto other media after honing their craft on stage, and many of the earlier ones also featured Martha. It was clear from the way he spoke about her that they had had a close and affectionate relationship, and they both seemed delighted to have renewed it.

There was an especially hilarious story featuring Martha, where the special effects staging kept going wrong during a production of ' _Singing in the Rain'_  and she had to keep hurriedly changing her costume because she was drenched in four separate scenes.

"I swear it was like the staging was alive and deliberately picking on her, because it always happened when she was on stage alone, and no-one else got wet!"

Martha was laughing as well at her own misfortune. "I did feel rather picked on, but the audience thought it was hilarious and I got the biggest standing ovation at the end, so it was all worth it!" she added.

…

As the evening progressed Kevin still felt Castle's eyes on him, but they definitely contained approval now, and that approval appeared to be growing every time he glanced up and back at him. When they finally had their conversation at the windows, Kevin felt he had definitely received the seal of approval from the man. Castle had appeared to take it for granted that Alexis would leave with him, and Alexis' own delighted reaction to that assumption made Kevin feel on top of the world.

Despite the encouragement he had received from Castle to contact Alexis in the first place, he had arrived at the loft full of trepidation. This evening, however, had completely changed his perspective, and he left with his new lady on his arm feeling completely confident in the relationship and the acceptance of it by the people who mattered in his life. Despite how quickly things had happened he was already totally committed to Alexis and wouldn't have been scared away by opposition, but still it was nice to know that he had the blessing of his family and friends as he started forwards into yet another completely different phase in his life.

...

 


	4. the lullaby

 

 

* * *

" _I turned down the role. Turned my back on fortune. And, it was the best career move I ever made._ _For an even greater role came my way._

_The part, perhaps the greatest role that I have ever played…_ "

Martha Rodgers: Once Upon A Crime

* * *

July 2024

...

Kevin Ryan loved being a dad. From the moment his first-born had been placed in his arms, he had delighted in the role and promised the tiny little bundle he would always be there for him and make time to spend with him, and any siblings he may have, despite the pressures of his job.

The detective had seen the jaded officers who placed all of their energies into the job role to the extent of missed family events, with the result that they had lost their families and had to continue alone.

Kevin had done alone in the three year wilderness between Jenny and Alexis, and he felt the loss of his family would be a price he would be unable and unwilling to pay, despite his allegiance and dedication to his job. So, he ensured that there was always time between cases for family time, even if he was tired out. Of course, it helped that he worked closely with two, sometimes three, like-minded individuals, who were just as dedicated to the need for family-time as he was.

Spending time with Connor, and later Aiden as well, was one of the true joys of his life. Of course they also spent time with Lex, as a whole family unit. His intense adoration of his wife had not dimmed in any way. In fact, if it were possible, he would say it had grown even stronger as the days continued. So yes, there were times the whole family spent together; but he had to admit there were also times when boys needed to be boys and he delighted in the occasions spent just him with his sons.

He had always been a hands-on dad as well. Had delighted in sharing with Lex the caring for and changing and feeding of the tiny little beings so dependent on their parents for their every need; rather than leaving all that to his wife, and not taking an active role until they were old enough to walk and talk and play. Basically he relished his role, and felt he played it extremely well. He knew his part to perfection and although his boys continually surprised him as they grew and developed, he nevertheless always knew how to cope and handle any eventuality.

But now, as he gently rocked his latest newborn and softly crooned his favorite Irish lullaby into the tiny shell-like ears, he knew that he needed to adapt his role to encompass another slightly different type of relationship. Molly Mae Ryan had unblinking ' _Ryan_ ' blue eyes fixed on her father's face as he sang to her. They were slightly unfocused, as befit a young lady barely three days old, but even so they held a wisdom all their own, and Kevin was convinced she knew exactly who was holding her and singing to her. And also knew that she would only have to ask and she would receive, seeing as how her dad was already completely besotted with her.

He could already feel the protective instincts swelling inside him, and knew it would be hard for him to not make her wait forever to have the freedom to do as she wished in her life. It was a double standard, he knew. And one he had always thought he would not enact, but the thought of her ever being at risk terrified him far more than it did even for his beloved boys. He felt a new respect for his father-in-law as he suddenly appreciated the restraint Castle had shown with not decking him for sleeping with Alexis after only one date.

There were many things Molly would be able to join with her dad and brothers to do, but he thought he would like sometimes to do things with just her. To build the relationship with his daughter that Alexis had with her own dad. In fact, if he used Castle as his role model he wouldn't go far wrong in building a wonderful relationship with his beautiful Molly Mae.

He realized that his daughter's eyes were starting to droop, so he lowered his voice for the last chorus of the lullaby

" _Too ra loo ra loo ra, too ra loo ra lai,_

_too ra loo ra loo ra, hush now don't you cry._

_Too ra loo ra loo ra, too ra loo ra lai,_

_too ra loo ra loo ra, that's an Irish lullaby."_

Molly was now fast asleep, so he quietly rose from the rocking chair, and with the practice of experience laid her gently down in her crib without disturbing her. One last kiss to her tiny silken cheek and he turned for the door to go back to bed, but stopped in his tracks as he found his wife watching him with a soft smile on her lips.

"You are supposed to be sleeping," he said to her softly.

"You've been so long, I wondered where you had got to. Do I have to be jealous of my daughter?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a smirk.

"Well, I must admit to being totally besotted. But don't you worry my love, you've only dropped to number four. Not bad after seven years of marriage!" And he smirked back at her.

She softly laughed. "Well if I'm only vying for positions with Molly and Con and Aiden then I think I'm still safe and secure. So now what? Going my way back to bed?"

He laughed now at her quip. "No sweetheart, going OUR way as always!" And he kissed his wife and took her back to bed leaving their precious Molly Mae to her dreams of Irish lullabies.

…

* * *

AN: " _Too Ra Loo Ra Loo Ra_ " features in the 1944 classic film " _Going My Way_ " starring Bing Crosby.

 


	5. the other partner

 

* * *

_AN: The first of two snapshots requested by CBurns1995 - Ryan tells Esposito about his relationship with Alexis, the day after the dinner at the Castle loft:_

* * *

 

  
" _This is both literally, and figuratively, cool._ _"_

Richard Castle: Food to Die For

* * *

September 2016

…

Kevin Ryan walked into the Twelfth Precinct Homicide Department and he felt like he was floating on air. Two days before, his whole life had changed… for the second time. This time around, though, it was most definitely for the better. At last, after three long years in the wilderness, he faced a future filled with hope and joy; but even more importantly, he faced it with a life partner… He was no longer alone.

Arriving at his space, he sat on his chair and spun around to face his desk with a large smile plastered to his face, and looked straight into the eyes of his other partner… His work partner…

Oops…

"Well, you're still alive, and you look happy, so it mustn't have gone so bad! Not that I would know, despite the fact you were gonna come over for a game of Madden and let me know how it went. Seeing as how we had the day off yesterday 'n all. You'd have nothing else to do, you said, because Beckett made you  _promise_  not to come into work!"

"Sorry, Bro. I got a little tied up yesterday." He smirked as he remembered one of the more interesting encounters with Alexis on the previous day. Esposito leaned forward in his chair with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"You didn't? Nah… You did! On the first date? Bro! What were you thinkin'? This is Castle's kid after all. He's gonna kill you."

"Nah… It's cool. We went to the loft last night for dinner." Esposito's mouth fell open and his eyes popped.

"We? As in went together? Are you telling me that Alexis was with you from the beginning of your date until you went to Castle's loft LAST NIGHT! Man you've got more balls than I even thought."

"Well I have to admit that I was a little nervous at first, but although when we arrived Castle was a little off, he soon settled and I think his threats were meant as a joke."

"Threats?"

"He reminded me of my story about my prom date. Took advantage of insider knowledge. But the night was really good. Castle's a great cook by the way. Made us all some Italian pasta dish. Absolutely delicious."

Esposito was shaking his head, still in disbelief, but a small smile was starting to play around his mouth.

"As to the first night, it just happened. Neither of us wanted to go home alone. We both wanted more. Hey, anyway, I thought you'd be pleased that your housewarming gift finally got some use?"

"Dude, that gift was meant for use with a random woman, not some… some  _child_ we've known forever."

"Espo. She's not a child anymore. She's a twenty-three year old woman, who knows her own mind and makes her own decisions. And the night before last her decision was to stay with me. I didn't force her. Actually, this may sound stupid, but a lot happened that night; and I'm not just talking about sex. I love her, Espo. I'm  _in_  love with her. And as amazing as it sounds, she loves me back."

"How can you know that so quickly? Are you sure it's not just a reaction to being alone for so long?"

But now Ryan was shaking his head. "I haven't been looking for anyone. I didn't want anyone… not after Jenny. I thought it'd be impossible to find another person who fit so well. But Lex does. I don't know why or how it happened so fast… It just did. As soon as I was with her I couldn't imagine ever being anywhere else. She's helped me come to terms with what happened to Jen, and see that there can be a future out there for me with a wife and a family."

"Now you  _are_  jumping the gun. You can't just up and marry the girl after one whole date."

"No, of course not. We have to take a little time. But I know that that's what I want… eventually."

"You do realize that if you marry the girl, not only will Castle be your father-in-law, but Beckett will also be your mother-in-law… step that is."

Ryan was still smiling "Couldn't think of anyone cooler!" he said with a smirk.

"And your ACTUAL mother-in-law will be the ravishing Meredith."

Ryan's smile slipped a little. "That one… not so cool. But I'll get used to it. And Lex doesn't see her often. Although actually, she's flying out tomorrow to go see her."

Esposito raised his eyebrows and it was his turn to smirk at Ryan. "To tell her about you?"

"No, she's having some kind of surgery and needs her daughter apparently. She already knows about me."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah! She called while we were… ya know."

"Ouch! And she could tell?"

"Apparently she could tell by Lex's tone that she was with someone."

"So Alexis just told her?"

"Nope. That was Castle. And by  _his_  tone of voice when he was telling us of the conversation, I think I came out of it as a good guy."

Esposito slowly shook his head again, and gave a wry smile. "He wouldn't trust her with just anyone, you know," he said softly. "Even if she is an adult."

"Yeah, I know." Ryan answered just as softly. "When he cares for someone he does it fiercely and proudly. We're just lucky that we are in that select company."

"You better believe it… Anyway, so my housewarming gift? Any left?"

"There are loads left!" Esposito sat back and grinned at him, and waggled his eyebrows.

"Ran out of steam did you?"

"I bought new ones."

"What! Why?"

"Bro they'd been in that drawer for years… Years man."

"I will have you know that those condoms were absolutely top quality. They would be as good now as the day they were bought. I only go for the best when I'm buying for my partner."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well alright then. Maybe I'll pull them back out of the trash."

"The TRASH! So that is what you think of me."

"Come on. It was a joke… Espo look at me. Just joking here… Come on man… come on…"

…


	6. the coffee date

 

* * *

_AN: The second snapshot requested by CBurns1995 - Lanie and Alexis talk, the day after the dinner at the Castle loft:_

* * *

 

" _Well, frankly, I prefer strip because even when you lose, you win_ _._ _"_

Martha Rodgers: Ghosts

* * *

September 2016

...

After seeing Ryan off to work, nearly making him late with lingering kisses and loving touches, Alexis started to collect her things together to go home to the loft in order to prepare for her job interview that afternoon. Her cell rang just as she was going to the door to leave his apartment and she paused in the doorway to answer it.

After her appointment had been rescheduled to the following week, she debated what to do. She could stay and wait for him or still go home and call him later as they had planned. Or… she could fly out to Los Angeles that day and find out what her mother wanted sooner rather than later. Now that she was starting a relationship with Kevin, she wanted to get back to him as soon as possible.

As she was practically passing the Twelfth on her way home to the loft to pack and book a flight, she decided to drop in and let him know what was happening, rather than call. Not knowing when she would see him next, she wanted an opportunity to say goodbye.

…

Her goodbye had been all too brief as Kevin was called out onto a case just after she arrived. The elevator being full, she didn't descend with the partners and waited for the next car. As she waited she was preoccupied staring at the door key Kevin had placed into her hand. His words and the sentiment behind them had brought a lump to her throat, and she was amazed how much trust and commitment he had already given her. So great was her preoccupation she didn't even register the person behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Lanie!"

"Hey girl. What are you doing here? I didn't think your dad would be in today with Kate in court."

"I came to see Ke… Detective Ryan."

"Oh.. yeah.. " Lanie said slowly, with a smirk. "The big date was yesterday?... The day before?..."

"The day before. But we've kinda been together ever since."

Lanie raised her eyebrows and gazed at her with pursed lips.

"Oh, do tell? Let's hit the coffee shop across the road. I've time for coffee."

"Well I have to get home to pa…"

"Oh no, Girl. You cannot drop a tidbit like that and then run away. I need details! Just half an hour. You can spare that surely."

"Well, OK, but only that. I really have to get home. I'm flying out to LA to see my mom."

"S'ok. It won't be longer. I have to get back downstairs myself."

…

Settled in the coffee shop, coincidentally in the same booth Alexis had sat in with Kevin for their lunch, Lanie took a sip of her coffee and gazed at Alexis expectantly.

"So! A couple of days with Ryan and already you're running home to mommy. But isn't LA a little excessive?" Alexis burst out laughing.

"That's cruel, Lanie. I'm going to miss him terribly. I'm going to LA because my mother has demanded my presence. She's having some kind of surgery apparently. Needs me to hold her hand."

"Now that  _is_  cruel, girl. Not like the sweet Alexis I know. It might be something serious."

"No, it's not. Like I told Kevin, my mother is a drama queen, and if it was serious we would all know about it. And Dad agrees with me."

"OK then. Now tell me about you and the delectable Kevin Ryan. Still have that crush going, do we?"

"Well it  _was_  a crush all those years ago. One I moved on from. But I think there were real feelings underlying it because as soon as I spent time with him, he was all I could think about. It's only two days and terribly fast I know, but I really think we have a shot here."

Lanie tilted her head and gazed softly at her. "That fast? How can you know so quickly?"

"I just do… NO…  _We_  just do."

"And what does your dad think? Do you know? Have you even seen him since you left for the date?"

"Yes. We have. Both of us. We went for dinner with Dad and Kate and Grams and a friend of hers last night, at the loft. Dad cooked. And he seems to be happy for us. At least he didn't have a problem when I left with Kevin after dinner. He may have expected me home after the date, but he certainly didn't expect it last night."

"And you think Ryan feels the same?"

"Oh yeah. Look what he gave me when I came to tell him about going to LA today." She pulled the key from her purse and showed Lanie, who raised her eyebrows again.

"Well, that does seem pretty serious."

"Yes it does, doesn't it? He told me he was in it for keeps and that what is his is mine now." Alexis blushed and gave her a shy smile. "I love him, Lanie."

Lanie was nodding slowly at her. "Yeah, girl; I think you do."

And then Alexis smirked and said, "Besides he has one hot body and the things he can do in bed are pretty impressive!"

Lanie's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline at that, but she gave an evil smirk back and said, "Oh! Details, girl, I need details." But Alexis had glanced at her watch and was starting to collect her things.

"I can't, Lanie. I really have to go."

"Now that is just borderline torture. You cannot leave me hanging like that!"

"I have to or I won't make a flight. We'll have coffee again when I get back. Just don't tell Kevin."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I know, gotta go." And then she gave a parting shot with an evil smile. "But I hope you realize that I will expect reciprocal information on Esposito."

"Alexis!" Lanie shook her head as she watched her leave. "Mm-hmm. That girl has sure grown up!"

…


	7. the library

_AN: Another snapshot requested by CBurns1995 - Molly Mae and Kevin visit the library_

* * *

" _The point is, there's always a story... you just have to find it._ _"_

Richard Castle : Flowers For Your Grave

* * *

April 2031

...

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up! It's library day!"

Kevin groaned and rolled over, closer to Alexis, burying his head in her shoulder. He tried manfully to ignore the tiny hands pulling at his bedding, the small body pushing into his back and the excited voice currently calling straight into his ear.

Alexis chuckled and pushed her husband back towards their daughter. She knew that even though he had not gotten in from work until three a.m., there was no real chance he would ever ignore her. Molly Mae had her father wrapped completely around her little finger and he would never disappoint her, no matter how tired he was.

With another groan, Kevin suddenly shot straight up in the bed and mock glared at his precious child.

"Molly Mae! It is time for sleep!"

"No, Daddy, it's time to get up! It's half past seven and I have been waiting  _forever_!"

"Forever?"

She nodded, solemnly. "Forever."

"The library doesn't even open until ten."

"But, Daddy! It's library day. We always have smiley face pancakes for breakfast on library day. And you need to get up so we can make them."

"So, why do you need me? Go make them."

Molly pursed her lips and shook her head at the father. Kneeling on the bed, and crossing her little arms across her chest, she gave him the half exasperated, half pouting look perfected by her mother and spoke in a clear, stern voice.

"Daddy! Don't be silly. I need you to help me cos I am too little to make them by myself. You  _knows_  that."

"Too little, eh?"

She nodded.

"But not too little to  _help_  me make them?"

She nodded again.

"Or to go to the library and choose a new book?"

A third nod.

" _Or_ too little for tickles?" And he dived at her and began to tickle her unmercifully causing Molly to squeal in delight. Alexis was laughing uncontrollably and Kevin suddenly turned on her and included her in the tickling, and then two more bodies appeared on the bed, as the boys joined in and the whole family was involved in an all-out tickle and pillow fight.

…

A little later Kevin and Molly sat side by side at the breakfast counter tucking into the smiley face pancakes made to the recipe perfected by Castle long ago for  _his_  little girl.

The boys had already helped themselves to a cereal breakfast and Alexis had grabbed coffee and gone off to tidy up their bedroom and finish up a little bit of work for the lab. She still worked for them, but only went in for a few hours a week, working mainly from home so that she was available for their children. With the unpredictability of Kevin's hours, this ensured there was always someone available for them, although Kevin tried to be available as much as he possibly could. The days of beers after work and weekly Madden games were long gone, with the partners now tending to do things together with their whole families, including of course the Castles, although occasionally when there was a bad case the four originals would have an hour or so at the Haunt.

Alexis planned to grab herself some food a little later, for the whole family knew the 'library day' ritual and left Kevin and Molly to their alone time at breakfast on those days. Most Saturdays, bad case and family events excluded, Molly and Kevin had their 'library day', when after a smiley face pancake breakfast they would go down to their local library to discuss and choose books.

Surprisingly, considering the love their parents had for books and the fact that one of their grandfathers was a writer, only Molly Mae of the three siblings had any great love for reading. The boys were much more into action games and activities, and left the reading to their sister. This meant that books became a 'thing' for Kevin and Molly, and a cherished connection that they both adored.

Molly had started to read at the age of three, impatient to know what happened next, and not content to wait until Kevin was available to read to her. She still, of course, liked to hear it again from him and loved having stories read to her anytime. Stories and escaping into them were one of her favorite pastimes, but they were made even more fun when she could share them with her Daddy. Stories with Mommy were fun too, but not like the ones with Daddy, who could do lots of interesting voices, bringing each character alive, and whose voice could also build up excitement and suspense.

Kevin loved sharing the stories he read as a child with his daughter, introducing her to magical lands and wonderful characters he had long enjoyed, so taking her to the library and hunting out the books had become a very special event he could share with his daughter alone. With the advent of e-books, so many people no longer bothered to read actual paper books, but to Kevin, and to Molly, the tactile experience of turning pages with each one depicting a new image or event was an experience they both enjoyed immensely. Another of their 'library day' treats was the regular  _Storytime_ which happened at eleven o'clock every Saturday, and where they were both introduced to new stories and authors. Then afterwards they would go to the coffee shop attached to the library and have hot chocolate and marshmallows in the winter, and ice cream sundaes in the summer. They would enjoy their food and drink, and talk about the books she had chosen for the week, and the new ones they had heard read aloud in the library.

...

Kevin Ryan cherished all the moments he spent with his family; dinner and dancing with his beautiful wife; action games or sport in the park with his sons; outings and events with some or all of his family, be they family events in New York or Philadelphia; but he had to admit that some of the  _most_  cherished moments of his life were spent with his precious daughter, Molly Mae, in the library they both loved.

…


End file.
